


No more dreaming, no more waking

by interruptedPharos



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Comedy, Husbands, M/M, Weird, but not really?, canon divergence after ch57 of tokyo ghoul re, dramallamaish, implied past relationship, who really knows
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 08:57:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6797512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/interruptedPharos/pseuds/interruptedPharos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>July rolled around like it had many years before: shoving the feeling of decadence down his throat. There was just something about the summer that made tragedy so plausible.</p><p>Or,</p><p>The one where Kaneki visits :re after he regains his memories.</p><p>(Also the one where Kaneki and Tsukiyama eloped in the past and I use the word "husband" quite liberally.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	No more dreaming, no more waking

July rolled around like it had many years before: shoving the feeling of decadence down his throat. There was just something about the summer that made tragedy so plausible. As he makes his way through Haise Sasaki's memories, he finds the cozy hole in the wall that is :re and finds that he no longer cares for the bile sticking to the back of his throat.

Kaneki Ken took five minutes to work the shower in Haise's room, one hour to take the blood out of his hair, a day to remember everything, and a week to make up his mind about coming here. You see, blood is easily lost in black hair and the mental image will never really go away; he walks past his red headed reflection in the window of a car parked a few feet from the café and tries to remember that he originally had black hair.

He cracks two of his knuckles in his right hand, ignores the ghosts in his head that click, click, click, against his skull, and walks into the café.

 

"Welcome!"

 

Inside, the voice of the young woman behind the counter resonates richly. The bell atop the door dings one, two, three times and dissipates. The place is as cozy as he remembers, as Haise remembers, and the nostalgia braids itself consciously unto his memories of :re; because it’s not Anteiku and Anteiku is dead. He sighs deeply, drinking in the sights and sounds, forgoing the social conventions of getting out of the entrance and getting seated.

 

Kirishima Touka is behind the counter when the ghost of Christmas past enters her café. It is actually the ghost of five days before Christmas, or the ghost of three summers past, but just really the ghost of Kaneki Ken. He doesn't know he's dead, or that he's a ghost, or that he haunts her every dream and memory, but the man in the entrance isn't Kaneki Ken.

 

That is Sasaki Haise; and he threw his husband off a skyscraper.

 

In his behalf one could argue that his memories were fuzzy or that he was just doing his job, but no one was arguing on his behalf at this time. His best friend and mentor were missing, his protégé in prison (because of him), his husband nursing broken ribs and regenerating his guts (his fault, again), and his old subordinates were just that, and one person short. To add insult to injury, underneath the layers upon brooding layers of black he wore, was a silver CCG badge stuck inside a posh leather wallet.

 

He was still standing at the entrance, lost. Not for the first time she wondered if she could actually have a conversation with a ghost.

 

Kaneki has stopped hearing the ghosts of the past in the place around him when he turns to the origin of the voice that welcomed him in and finds the past screaming at him once more.

 

Touka smiles softly at the mirage as she decides to give it a try.

 

Kaneki closes his eyes wanting to turn deaf. But that's not how hearing works. The past keeps screaming.

 

Touka opens her mouth, Kaneki faints.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I write predominantly in Spanish so, sorry if its kind of akward in places.   
> I appreciate critique and thoughts, thank you for reading this far.


End file.
